


I am Free

by Silver_Poems (Silver_Flair)



Series: Collection of Poems [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Poems
Summary: Awake in the dead of night, trapped high in an untouchable tower.I realized I could not follow what they intendThat would not be me, if I stayed and did not go.And many years later, I would look back at my choice, and rejoice





	

**I am Free**

 

In the morning, I waken to the sound of birds,

The feeling of sunshine on my skin,

Of earth after it rains, refreshing and pure,

And a knowledge that I am free.

 

No longer am I tied down by society,

Of appearances, and always checking the mirror.

The expectations of acting like other men,

And accepting others empty and idle words.

 

My choices are my own, not what others desire.

I can feel without fear of being called a traitor.

Think without the pressure of my so called “friends,”

And act the way I want, no judgmental gazes resting upon me.

 

They tried to control me, hide what I could see.

I was forced to put on beautiful rose-tinted lens,

And any questions of mine, they said could come later.

Then against my will, I was thrown into the haunting and cruel fire.

 

I screamed out in rage, “Don’t I have a choice?”

Yet they looked at me, baffled before laughing out “No”

Right then, I figured out they weren't really my friends.

And I was just a pawn in their game of power.

 

Awake in the dead of night, trapped high in an untouchable tower.

I realized I could not follow what they intend

That would not be me, if I stayed and did not go.

And many years later, I would look back at my choice, and rejoice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
